Cualidades
by CELESTE kaomy-chan
Summary: Matsumoto está convencida de que su capitán y Karin eran el uno para el otro, solo necesitaba hacérselos saber. Para ello, ha ideado un gran plan que sin dudas no fallara. Nada que encerrarlos en una habitación no solucione.


Cualidades.

Matsumoto se paseaba de un lado a otro en su división.

Recientemente había encontrado a la chica que su capitán hace tiempo le estaba pidiendo.

¡Era perfecta para él!

Y él era perfecto para ella.

Rangiku en persona se había encargado de asegurarse que la chica buscaba a alguien como su capitán.

Recordaba perfectamente como había hecho a los dos admitir que tipo de pareja buscaban.

-¡Vamos, capitán! ¡No me iré a hacer mi trabajo hasta que me conteste!- le había dicho a su superior para convencerlo.

-¡¿Quieres saber qué clase de chica buscó?!- había gruñido su capitán perdiendo la paciencia. -¡Una responsable y trabajadora, reservada y tranquila, y de carácter sagaz! ¡Consígueme una mujer así y soy capaz de casarme con ella! ¡AHORA VE A HACER TU TRABAJO Y DÉJAME EN PAZ! ¡Maldita sea!- definitivamente había perdido los estribos, quizás no debió insistirle tanto, pero al menos ahora tenía la información de las cualidades que su capitán buscaba.

No le costó mucho encontrar a una chica con lo que él pedía, de todas maneras ya tenía en mente a Kurosaki Karin, la teniente del escuadrón ocho, cuyo capitán era Ichigo.

Karin le había contado que cualidades buscaba con el mismo tono de fastidio que su capitán, pero al menos sin gritar… mucho.

-¿Cualidades de un hombre?- bufó ella cuando le preguntó. –Como si esos animales tuvieran algo de bueno… Si encuentras uno NO pervertido.- alzó un dedo. –NO inmaduro.- alzó otro. –Y NO cobarde-miedoso-fácil-de-intimidar… ¡Me casó!- había prometido.

¡Su capitán no era ni pervertido, ni inmaduro, ni mucho menos cobarde-miedoso-fácil-de-intimidar!

¡Y Karin era responsable y trabajadora! No por nada Matsumoto siempre le estaba pidiendo ayuda con su propio papeleo. ¡Ella también era reservada y tranquila! O al menos, mientras no la hicieran enojar. ¡Y su carácter sin duda era sagaz!

Eran perfectos el uno para el otro.

Solo tenía que hacérselos saber.

¿Pero cómo?

Bueno, ya tenía algo en mente, pero necesitaría ayuda.

Para ello, se dirigió a las oficinas del primer escuadrón, directo donde el capitán comandante estaba bebiendo sake ante la mirada reprobatoria de sus tenientes.

-¡Hola!- canturreó entrando.

-¡Ah! ¡Rangiku-chan!- saludó Kyoraku levantándose torpemente. -¿Vienes a beber?- preguntó emocionado.

-Esta vez no.- hizo un puchero. –En realidad necesito un pequeño favor…-

La teniente Ise se ajusto sus gafas.

-¿Qué clase de favor es ese?- musitó desconfiada.

-Bueno…- tragó saliva, nerviosa por la mirada reticente de los dos tenientes. –Quiero que me manden a mí y al capitán Kurosaki a una misión al mundo humano. ¡Por favor!- exclamó solemnemente parándose en pose militar.

Kyoraku la miró por debajo de su sombrero.

-¿Por qué querrías algo así, Rangiku-chan? ¿No me digas que pretendes conquistar a Ichigo-kun?- inquirió tristemente. – ¡Estoy tan celoso!- lloriqueó ante la mirada fulminante de su teniente femenina.

-¡Ay, claro que no! No me gustan mojigatos…- rechazó con un movimiento de la mano. –De hecho, también quería pedirles que ordenaran al capitán Hitsugaya y la teniente Kurosaki ayudarse mutuamente con el papeleo de sus divisiones en nuestra ausencia.- dijo aquello muy rápido tratando de disimular y que no notaran sus verdaderas intenciones.

Sin embargo, la escucharon perfectamente y notaron sus intenciones con mucha facilidad.

-¡De ninguna manera! ¡No puedes ir por ahí creyéndote Cupido!- regañó Nanao.

-¡Ay, Nanao-chan!- gimió el comandante. -¡No seas mala! Ayudemos a Rangiku-chan para que en algún momento nos ayude a nosotros en nuestra relación amorosa…- comentó pícaramente.

-¿Re-re-re-re-relación… amorosa…?...- chilló la de lentes con un tic y profundamente sonrojada.

Por supuesto, luego se lanzó sobre su capitán y lo persiguió por toda la oficina, dándole librazos en la cabeza.

El otro teniente no les estaba prestando la mínima atención.

Luego de unos diez minutos, la persecución paró y Kyoraku accedió a su petición muy al disgusto de la morena.

-¿Pero qué misión le diremos que es a Ichigo-kun?- inquirió el de sombrero chino, pensativo.

-Yo me encargo de eso. ¡Solo de la orden!-

-Bien, bien, Rangiku-chan. Todo para que tu capitán se entretenga con una novia y te dejé salir a parrandear.-

-Así que se trataba de eso… ¡Lo sabía!- chilló indignada y un poco decepcionada Ise.

-No te sientas mal, Nanao-chan, claro que también es para que nos ayude con nuestros problemas.- se acercó para darle un beso.

-¡Cállese!- le dio un librazo.

Finalmente con la orden en papel, Rangiku se dirigió hasta la oficina de su capitán.

Allí dentro su capitán de aspecto adolescente se encontraba revisando una pila de papeles.

Ella puso la cara más seria que tenía.

-Capitán.- llamó.

Él levantó la vista irritado, pero su mirada pasó a una de preocupación al ver su seriedad.

-¿Qué ocurre, Matsumoto?- preguntó serio.

-El capitán comandante me ha asignado una misión en el mundo humano junto con el capitán Ichigo.- informó muy formal.

-¿Con Kurosaki?- alzó una ceja, extrañado. -¿Y de qué trata esa misión?-

-Un Arrancar muy escurridizo causando problemas, señor.-

-¿Por qué entre todos tenías que ir precisamente tú con él? ¿Qué hay de Karin?-

Matsumoto claro que se había fijado que su capitán siempre llamaba a la Kurosaki por su nombre y nunca la corregía para que lo llamara capitán Hitsugaya, eso le daba más ánimos para seguir con su plan.

-La teniente Ise insistió en no mandar a los dos altos mandos de un mismo escuadrón para no descuidar el papeleo.-

¡Qué inteligente era! Se felicitó Rangiku a ella misma.

-Entiendo…- murmuró pensativo su capitán. -¿Y tenías que ir tú?- enfatizó el tú.

-No querían molestar a los otros capitanes y yo soy la única teniente experta en kido disponible, capitán.- dijo solemne.

El menor frunció el ceño.

-Bien, supongo. Solo trata de no tardarte mucho con eso, el papeleo se acumula…- volvió la vista a los informes.

-Sobre eso…- trato de sonar desinteresada al hablar. –Para que el papeleo no se acumule, y debido a que nuestra división esta algo atrasada en ese ámbito, por mi culpa, en cuanto la teniente Kurosaki termine con lo de su división, vendrá a ayudarlo a terminar.-

El leve sonrojo de su capitán no pasó desapercibido para la teniente, que contuvo una sonrisa.

-B-b-bien… supongo que así es mejor.- trato de no verse muy afectado por eso. –Puedes retirarte.- la corrió.

La segunda al mando sonrió pícaramente.

-Karin-chan vendrá en seguida a ayudarlo.- empezó a salir de la oficina, no sin antes gritar. -¡No olvide usar protección, capitán!-

-¡MATSUMOTO!- no necesitaba verlo para saber que había chillado eso más rojo que un tomate.

Salió en dirección al octavo escuadrón riendo.

Ahora ellos tenían una excusa para estar juntos y descubrir que eran lo que buscaban.

Ahora solo tenía que decirle a Ichigo de la "importantísima misión", y asegurarse que no volviera en unas buenas horas, para que su capitán y Karin-chan tuvieran mucho tiempo de calidad, juntos.

No había manera en la que pudiera salir mal, o bueno, si las había, por eso ya se había encargado de que sus subordinados pusieran una barrera de kido en la oficina de su capitán para encerrarlos en cuanto la morena fuera.

Su capitán y la hija de su ex capitán, y también Ichigo, la matarían en cuanto se enteraran, pero valdría la pena.

Como así lo dijo el capitán comandante, todo sea por tener más tiempo libre para parrandear.

Oh, y que su capitán fuera feliz.

Fin.

De la primera parte de este OS e.e

La segunda parte la subire en otro OS en uno de estos días n.n

Decidí dividirla porque sino no la iba a publicar más xP

Estuve todo el maldito día sin internet -_- FUE HORRIBLE! D:

Si no lo han hecho, las invitó a leer mis otros OS ^^ y a COMENTARLOS ;D

Grax por todos sus comentarios y apoyo c:

Los personajes del Tite ese... .3.

COMENTEN POR FAAA! XD

Me despido!

CELESTE kaomy fueraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!


End file.
